Expect The Unexpected
by Ghostie's FF.NET
Summary: Skylar Chamberlain is 16 years old. She was born, and has lived in Jasper Nevada all her life. Sky has a track record for getting friends, and losing them just as fast. She also has a record for getting teased by everyone around her. Both have led to her nose diving into music, art and suicidal thoughts.((WARNING! THE INSIDE CONTENT AS ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, DEPRESSION. NO LIKE NO READ
1. Chapter 1

Skylar Chamberlain is 16 years old. She was born, and has lived in Jasper Nevada all her life. Sky has a track record for getting friends, and losing them just as fast. She also has a record for getting teased by everyone around her. Both have led to her nose diving into music, art and suicidal thoughts. But it's also opened her mind to expect things that would not happen and accepted the unbelievable. Like let's say, giant robots from space. So when her attempt at suicide leads her to jumping off the edge of a cliff at the edge of jasper, can she really accept the fact that an alien with a ship saved her just because? Or will she accuse WheelJack of siding with her long time torturers, and saving her for the sole purpose of seeing her suffer? 

* * *

**((A/N: I know I know I know I know. I've already got two stories going one I haven't updated in forever because I have no muse for it. The second one... I'm looking over my finished chapter that I haven't published yet... I don't know it I like it yet. Anyway, it's TFP but I'm not good at any of the others verses. ;~; anyway, enjoy! Also, I don't own transformers, only skylar and any oc's that may show up.))**

* * *

Skylar Chamberlain. 16 years old, copper colored hair that had once been a deep red, but needs to be re-dyed. Blue eyes that can't be considered blue, since they're literally the color of thunder clouds. A rich grey. She's got half framed, black glasses. The arms have white clovers. The petals shaped in hearts, and fake diamonds curl between two and cut them off from the third.

Skylar is 16 years old, she's timid, nervous and doesn't speak often. Her heart had fallen for another, but now it has shattered for the final time.

The girls name was Freya. Freya Westland. Pronounced west-lin-d. Freya was, Skylar's entire world. Freya was her friend, her confidant and her significant other. Skylar loved Freya, would have died for her if given the chance. But, like all relationships between a popular girl and 'the local freak' it ended on the worst terms possible.

Loudly, publicly, in the jasper high school cafeteria.

"You want a reason? You're a freak, a four eyed, insane, ridiculous, screwed up, not right, grey eyed freak. It was fun pretending to love you while it lasted. You had the most gullible and idiotic person in jasper. A stupid, untouched freak. I hope that you die and soon. So you can stop plaguing the rest of us." Freya's arms were crossed as she finished speaking, pale green eyes glaring harshly at the timid girl before her who's gunmetal blue eyes were dampening in tears.

Skylar shrunk, flinching at each harsh word while the cafeteria stayed quiet. Everyone staring either in shock, snickering softly or gawking at the scene. Skylar shut her eyes against the tears that were building up. Feeling her heart beat hard then ache harshly as her lips thinned, her bottom one trembling from the strain of holding in the tears.

It was a minute or two before Skylar spoke up.

"Okay..." Her voice went higher just at the end. Before she turned, hiked her hood up higher and shuffled out. Shoulders hunched and fighting tears. Skylar side stepped teachers, staff and volunteers in her attempt to get away from the judging eyes around her. Once outside Skylar grabbed her bike and pedaled as fast as she could away from the school and towards a cliff in the distance. It would be a while before she got to where she wanted. And by then the sun would have set, and the stars would be out. By the time Skylar would climb to the top, covered in dirt and an hour away from sunrise. Then she's send an email to her school, asking that the video attached be played for everyone to see.

A few hours later, police would find her at the base of the mountain, cold, lifeless and finally at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Just like predicted, it was an hour before the sun rose when Skylar got to the top of the lone peak. Dirt covered her front, her hands were scrapped, bruised and swollen. Dust showed the dried tear tracks and the new ones as she wheezed. Taking a step forward she stumbled and let herself slide to her knees. A whine eased from her throat, which lead to small sobs, then louder sobs, then a scream of despair.

Years of torture and loneliness being bottle inside her heart finally broke free and drove out wards for her tears. Managing to get to her feet she paced, sobbing, clutching at her head and screaming in pain while she did so. The flood gates were open, and it would take years to close them again.

Except... She didn't have years to close them. She would never have that chance.

So for the time, Skylar allowed this time of weakness. It would be her last chance to allow it. By the time she had gotten a somewhat hold on her emotions, the sun was rising in the east. Casting shades of oranges pink and red across the retreating stars. The lone, North Star shining brightly in it's last few moments while she fumbled with her phone for a voice recording.

"M... My name... Is Skylar Marie Louise Chamberlain. I... I am 16... Years old... And..." Her voice died in her throat, more tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"And I... Am ... Was... Standing at... One of Jasper's solitary peaks... By the time you hear this... I... Will have jumped... Off of the edge...and hit the ground bellow. This... Is my suicide note..." She gave a shrill cry and tried to muffle it with her dirty hand. Crying into the filthy fabric as she fumbled.

"T... The last thing I'll see is the sky... And a beautiful sunrise... To the people at school... I don't blame you for anything... I..." A bitter sweet smile spread across her face as she watched the ball of bright light rise.

"I don't blame you... I forgive you... I forgive each and every one of you... Even if you just sat in the background and did nothing... I forgive you... Mom... Dad... I love you..." She ended the recording fumbling to send it to all her that was done she chucked it hard as she could. She stumbled after, dropping back to her knees and giving another sob. Getting up she stumbled to the edge and looked out. The colors had disappeared and it was a pale yellow and pale blue by now. The colors brought a bitter sweet smile before she turned her back to them and took a deep shaking breath.

She spread her arms clenched her eyes shut and let her balance teeter backwards.

In a moment, she was falling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jackie come on it's probably nothing!" WheelJack waved a servo back at BulkHead, who was spinning a lump of metal on his digit.

"Better checking it out and watching the last of the sun rise then sit cooped up in here! You're welcome to join me." He offered, turning to grin back at the other.

"Naw next time. But hurry up Jackie Doc Bot'll be up soon!" BulkHead called tossing the ball into the makeshift into the basketball nest. It bounced against the ring and off. Heading for one of ratchet's tools. Thankfully BulkHead lunged and caught it before that happened.

Shaking his head WheelJack headed up three floors, opening one of the rafters that led outside. Or more, where his ship was anyway. It was a hidden military base, and when it hadn't been the Autobot's home it would have landing pads for plans to come in or helicopters. Now it was used as getaways for the bots who needed it, and for the wrecker to house his ship in when he visited. Patting the side of the JackHammer gently WheelJack backtracked and continued to the 'elevator' to take him to the surface.

'I've stayed too long this time around. I gotta head out soon' the thought of leaving swirled around his head as he walked, his optics more staring into space then watching where he as going. After all, what did the wreck have to worry about? Not like anyone would catch him running into a wall. Hitting a code for the platform to take him up WheelJack idly tossed his bomb between both servos. Mostly to keep his servos busy, but also for the sake of intimidation.

After all, any con would get a little freaked out when an autobot shows up throwing up an active bomb for fun.

However, there was no con. There was no bot either.

With the platform not even fully level with the cliff above, WheelJack had just enough time to lung, grab Skylar as she fell then grab the edge of the cliff before both nose dived off the edge. It was an 'act first think about it later' moment. Beside, it meant saving a life. What's the worse that could happen?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO!" For the wrecker, it was the humans lack of terror and gratitude for his daring lung and grab.

"Do you realize that I just saved your life?" He demanded, tightening his grip just enough that she couldn't squirm free, no matter how much she withered and writhed against him. He had to focus on getting back up without letting her go.

"Do _**you**_ realize that I _**didn't**_ want to be saved?!" That made the wrecker stop and turn ice blue optics down to the teen now clutching at his servo. He took a minute to look at Skylar's condition. He noted the dirt, dried and otherwise. She was covered in it, it seemed like the entire front of her body was covered head to toe in dust and dirt. It was smeared on her cheeks and mixed with her tears, creating clean tracks and getting old ones dirty again.

But what caught him off guard were her eyes.

Aside from the fact they were a unique gunmetal blue, they were also holding a kind of pain he had only seen in his comrades, and those who had lost someone close and dear to them.

It was a kind of pain that could be caused by loneliness, isolation, and horrors worse then most could imagine.

A broken sob shook him out of the stunned trance he had been in. Not that he'd admit that he was stunned, but he had been. Venting he brought his servo up to his shoulder, carefully cupping Skylar there and allowing her to grab onto a piece and cling to it as she cried quietly.

"... Easy kid. Hold on, I'm gunna comm my friend, and he's gunna pull us up before I loose my grip okay?" The feeling of her nodding had him grunting and holding on tighter to the cliff ledge.

_**::eh Bulky, remember when you said that the alarm was probably nothing?::**_ WheelJack snickered when Bulkhead seemed to crash into something on the other end.

_**::err ya I remember... Jackie...::**_

_**::for once it's not cons. But get you fat aft up here mech. I've got both servos full and I can't get a foot hold to pull myself up.::**_ WheelJack glanced to Skylar as she shifted, almost as of she were preparing to throw herself over his shoulder and nose dive again. His grip renewed and tightened.

"Don't even think about it."


	4. Chapter 4

Skylar knew she had an active imagination. It showed in her art, her love of music, love of story writing. Her room was always littered with things, little trinkets that gave her inspiration, ideas.

It suddenly occurred to her that she might never see those again.

She didn't mind that. Yes, she loved those little nick nacks and little comics she had drawn and giggled over with her parents. But she didn't mind. Her parents would sell them, keep her drawings or burn then. Whichever they wanted.

What she DID mind though...

"Come on kiddo. We've got all day, I'm pretty sure you don't." Was the fact that these two thick headed robots AND an equally thick headed adult were keeping her from finding peace. She had to Admit though. The white one known as WheelJack had a very gentle touch despite his rugged appearance.

Even if he did still have her pinned to his shoulder but facing outwards. She just kept her blank face, staring off into space and focusing on the gentle but strong hold on her body while the human on the ledge started to grow red with frustration.

The human was called Agent Fowler. He had been called in after BulkHead and WheelJack got back to ground floor. Since the other bots would be up soon the three thought it best to start with questions without the others.

"Miss I can have you in a lot of trouble of sneaking in here." Agent Fowler snapped harshly. She noted a noticeable flinch from the corner of her eye in a flash of green. Signaling that BulkHead had done so and lifted her head to look at him.

He shifted under her blank gaze, baby blue optics darting anywhere but her as he rubbed his head nervously.

"... Are you scared of him?" A shadow fell over her briefly, meaning that WheelJack had shifted to look at his long time wrecking friend while Agent Fowler gave a relieved sigh.

"So you do speak praise America."

"I told you she did."

"Jackie..."

"You didn't answer my question." Attention turned back to her as she waited for an answer. Bulkhead shifted and scuffed a ped nervously.

"Er... What was it again?" He asked, glancing to her eyes. She thought she saw a flash of guilt and nervousness as he looked away again.

"... Are you scared of Agent Fowler." She asked again, tone softening from blank to maybe sympathetic. She could feel Agent Fowler and WheelJack stare between her and Bulkhead confused before he shook his head.

"No... I'm not." He muttered finally. Her gaze slide from his face to the wall behind him. It had the desiring affect of relaxing him some.

"Then why did you flinch when he spoke harshly to me?" Her head tilted softly, as she waited for an answer. She could feel a gentle tremble from the metal bellow her, she guessed that WheelJack was trying not to laugh.

"Now wait just a minute, how come you'll speak to them but you won't speak to me? And why would the big lug be scared of me? There's no reason as far as I'm concerned." Skylar again fell silent. Ignoring Agent Fowler while both bots tilted their heads this time.

"... I..." BulkHead started, seeming at a loss of words before WheelJack piped up.

"Okay, here's the deal. You ask a question, you answer one. Fowler's asked you several already now you have to answer them." Skylar turned and looked up into the Ice blue optics that stared back. She searched for some kind of lie, something that would indicate that the other would be unfaithful to the deal. When she found none she nodded softly.

"Alright. But if we do this deal I have one term." She said looking between the two bots. She watched them glance at each other before nodding to her.

"You keep me as far away from human interaction as possible. Now, for the questions. I'll speak to you and not him because he's a human. I don't know why BulkHead would be scared of agent fowler. It IS why I asked. Now..." She looked to BulkHead again.

"Why did you flinch if you aren't scared of it?" BulkHead looked down, this time Skylar did confirm guilt in his optics as he shuffled.

"... I've... Seen the way kids at your school treat you. Or more... I hear what they say and how they say it, and it's harsh... I just... I don't know." He rubbed his head while she looked down to the metal hand holding her, then up to WheelJack who still looked confused.

"Wait, you aren't that kid that Miko says goes through hell and back are you?" Skylar watched WheelJack look down at her before she nodded.

"... Miko's wrong. It's not hell and back. It's just hell." She explained, shifting to snuggle into his palm, happily ducking out of Agent Fowler's site.

"Fowler asked my name. My Name is Skylar Marie Louise Chamberlain. Today was suppose to be the day I died." She muttered darkly. She hopped, that since WheelJack and BulkHead were robots they had advanced hearing. Turns out she was right, since BulkHead made a distressed noise.

"Miko got an email from a Skylar Chamberlain. She had burst into tears and begged me not to take her to school." Skylar stayed quiet at the new piece of information.

"Who are you to her that she cried when she thought you had offlined?" Skylar let her vision go dark as she shut her eyes against the tears. Trying to force back the painful but happy memories of the short friendship the two had once had.

"... An ex friend..." She muttered darkly. The three were quiet before Agent fowler spoke up.

"How old are you Skylar." She pulled her sweater tighter around her.

"16."

"16." She relaxed when the light that had been behind her eyes darkened, signaling that WheelJack was covering her and was going to speak to agent fowler for her.

"How did you find this base?"

"I didn't, this is suicide peak. I wanted to add my name to the ones who had jumped off it's edge and died."

"She didn't. She wanted to do as it's name says."

"Why?"

"Classified."

"Heh. Classified." She smiled a little when Agent Fowler gave an irritated groan.

"I will have to tell your parents that you are alive. Are you going to come with me willingly?"

"No."

"Not a chance."

"Why not? They're probably worried sick."

"Because if you do I'll tell everyone that you're here, and since I will have miraculously survived suicide peak people while follow me back here for proof."

"... I like this kid. She said that if you force her back she'll tell everyone, and since everyone will wonder how she survived suicide peak they'll follow her back here." She relaxed completely when Agent fowler grumbled.

"Fine, fine. Now what?" Skylar moved, poking her head out from WheelJack's servos to look at Agent fowler sleepily.

"Are there wash rooms and showers here? Maybe bandages, clean cloths and a bed?" A growl from her stomach had her pause, and the two wreckers to stare at her stunned.

"And maybe some food?"


	5. Chapter 5

_"Wait wait wait back up."_WheelJack vented when Bumblebee buzzed a protest and a made 'back up' motion.

"What kid? And keep quiet I don't want her waking up and running off." He grunted softly, glancing to the sleeping, clean and bandaged teen on the couch.

_"You SAVED her before she fell off a cliff? Not just any cliff to be exact, but the cliff that OUR base is stationed in. whose name is apparently Suicide peak?!"_WheelJack shook his head a first.

"I saved her yes. But she intentionally fell, she wanted to die. From what she's said everyone thinks she's dead."

"Besides. She needs help, and aren't we supposed to help and protect humans?" Bulkhead intervened, nudging his friend. The latter grumbled and gave a nod of agreement; glancing over to make sure the Human in question was still there and hadn't left.

"Yes but not to the extent that you two are talking about!" Ratchet hissed crossing his arms.

"What you're talking about is completely out of the question!" He snapped.

"She's a kid. She's a kid in need and she's going through exactly what the scout did but you're turning her away." WheelJack countered this time; the throw back pulled a sputter and an angered look from the medic. Who went to snap back but stopped when Optimus put his servo on Ratchet's shoulder.

"WheelJack does have a point. And while here might not be the best place for her to stay we should not turn someone in need away." Optimus said gently before looking to WheelJack.

"She may stay. However WheelJack you will be responsible for her. Now please the both of you find some fore ground." Optimus asked lifting his hand while WheelJack gave a thankful nod and looked to Ratchet.

"Agree to disagree?" He asked while Ratchet snorted and nodded.

"Mmmnuh." All gazes looked over to the couch when the teen groaned awake. Slowly sitting up and rubbing her face into the blanket around her waist.

"Fuck. Note to self, eat before attempting to climb suicide peak. Fatigue is not fun the next day." She rasped voice hoarse from screaming and crying before she met WheelJack. Giving a stretch and a yawn she gave a small shake of her head and yawned again. WheelJack smirked at the teen amused as she scrubbed her face again before throwing it off. She swung her legs over the couch and stood, stumbling and gripping the couch with a hand to her head.

"Damn it..." She croaked, she turned and shuffled around the couch, clutching at it as she moved.

"I'm gunna take a guess that you don't remember makin' it to the top." WheelJack chuckled, heading over when she stopped, finally opened her eyes and looked at him. He watched something spark in her eyes before she looked down brokenly.

"... I do... Thought it was a dream at first... Where'd fowler go?" She asked softly, looking up at him slightly then seeing the rest.

Skylar tensed and shrunk a little under their gazes with a whimper. Fumbling she grabbed the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her tightly. Shuffling away from WheelJack and the other bots scared while WheelJack rolled his optics.

Skylar gave a squeak as WheelJack reached and lifted her up. Using the same soft timid touch he had used the day before as he settled her in front of his chest plates and cupped in his servos. Turning he headed over to the other Autobot's.

"Kiddo, this is team Prime. Optimus Prime, the leader. Arcee the only autobot femme currently and a warrior. Ratchet, the medic. You already know BulkHead; he's an ex-wrecker. And lastly the scout Bumblebee." WheelJack introduced them all while she hunkered down and waved timidly. Squirming to hide behind WheelJack's servos when Optimus stepped forwards.

"Hello little one." Skylar shrunk scared and did everything to avoid his optics.

"H-hi..."she murmured taking to burying her face into WheelJack's digit.

"WheelJack has been assigned your guardian little one. We will also be asking the other children to set up a room for you." Skylar jumped up, finally locking her eyes with the prime's optics in, terror reflecting in her own.

"W-who at the other humans?" She asked, both hands curling tightly and shaking hard. Optimus blinked startled at her reaction and watched as WheelJack settled her over his spark with a digit rubbing her head softly.

"Jack, Rafael and Miko." He said while she released a shaking breath of relief.

"R-right... O-okay..." She forced a swallow to hold back the tears and scared sobs that threatened to bubble up inside of her.

Everything started feeling small, too small and tight. There wasn't enough room-!

She needed room-!

"Help-!" Was her last word before everything spiraled black, and white and gold flashed across her vision.


	6. Chapter 6

There was something peaceful about the liquid blackness.

It was soothing, it allowed Skylar to just float and be at peace for a while. Whether it was hours, seconds, years, minutes, days or months, it didn't matter.

There was no time in this peaceful blackness.

Suddenly, there was a small speck of white out of the corner of her eye. It was small, insignificant even. Something that, normally she would have ignored.

But something about it...

Seemed warm and welcoming.

Floating absently Skylar headed towards it slowly, watching it get bigger slowly until something stopped her.

A warm hand...? No, something else.

Rougher, heavier, but still just as warm.

Turning Skylar looked up at who was stopping her, and tilted her head at the site of the aged Cybertronain before her.

_"It is not your time to leave yet Skylar. You still have an adventure ahead of you."_His blue optics were warm, inviting and friendly as he guided her away from the light. He reminded the teen of her grandfather, someone who had died when she was still quiet young.

"It isn't?" She asked curious, a soft tilt in her head while he chuckled. Kneeling down the bot smiled kindly to her and shook his head. She finally noticed that he had some sort of beard and mustache on, maybe that made him seem so friendly?

_"No little one. Your adventure has just started. The Autobot's will take care of you Skylar Chamberlain, they will treat you as one of their own, and they will help you to heal."_He soothed smiling more when she blinked.

The Autobots?

It took a moment for the memories to come rushing back, and the innocent wonder morphed into pain and distrust. She was supposed to be dead by now, but how had she gotten here? Did she have a heart attack? She knew at least a panic attack. But not a heart attack, unless that had happened as well.

But... If that was the case...

_"Yes little one, you are in limbo. While your mind was open, willing and accepting to the fact an alien kind to your race existed. Your previous activities, mixed with the anxiety of meeting Team Prime did trigger a heart attack. While it was minor, your body was not prepared for it. Thus, you life hung in the balance."_Skylar made a face and scrunched her nose softly.

"I'm sixteen. I shouldn't have had a heart attack in the first place..." She vented before looking to the elder bot. He chuckled and gently pulled her into a hug.

_"It is hard to explain Skylar. But you will wake up soon. Perhaps I shall tell you the next time we meet."_He told her, chuckling when she hugged back then looked at him curious.

"Before you send me back- cause I'm pretty sure you're gunna be the reason I do go back. What's your name?" She questioned, following him up as he stood above her warmly.

_"My name is Alpha Trion small spark. Optimus will know of me. Speak to him when you have a chance."_He advised, gently tapping her forehead with two digits.

Her eyes closed and a rush of pain flooded her body. Ripping her from the warmth, safety and comfort of the peaceful black ink.


	7. Chapter 7

Intake,

Hold,

Exhale.

Intake,

Hold,

Exhale.

Rise up,

Hold,

Fall down.

Rise up,

Hold,

Fall down.

It was the constant pattern on Skylar's movements and breathing.

Intake air,

Hold it,

Exhale it,

Repeat.

WheelJack was hovering, worried, cautious and all but praying that Skylar woke up. Soon. But what did he know about the kid? Her race put her through hell? Hurt her? Abused her? She was barely fifteen Groons old and she had already tried to kill herself? She eyes held more hurt then anyone he had ever seen? She tried constantly to avoid all contact with humans...

Yeah, that was about it aside from the physical attributes.

Allowing his optics to dim a little WheelJack pulled up all he could on Skylar; name, age, parents, neighbors, credit card uses, purchases, school records, dental records, doctor check ups, medical records, everything. Anything that might help him learn about his new charge.

Halfway through her medical something made him stop and read a paragraph. Skylar had bee to the hospital ten times in her entire life. First four times were viva two broken bones two different times, sprained wrist and surgery. The last six times were for depression pills and five attempts at... suicide?

Slit wrists and slices length wise, one too many pills, hanging, and attempt at choking herself with small objects. She was constantly treated by the same person every time.

June Darby. Jack's carrier.

WheelJack huffed and looked to Skylar, watching her breathing pattern before venting heavily.

"Wake up soon kiddo... Ratch is about ready call Darby's carrier, I don't know how long I can keep him from calling her." WheelJack muttered, going back to reading over her files when she didn't respond.

Hopefully, with some time she'd heal and wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing Skylar noticed when she got up was the fact everything was silent aside from the oxygen being forced into her lungs. A stead intake hold and exhale as she struggled to open her eyes from the darkness she had once loved.

How long had she been gone?

Another thought popped in after the first. 'Why should it matter. No one will care how long you were for.'

Her arms felt like led. Heavy, numb, a pleasant feeling that. On any other occasion she'd love feeling. It meant no pain.

But right now, she was desperate for pain. Need some kind of pain to make it all go away and to help her wake up.

Slowly, she managed some coordination to clench her hands, and it brought a strange feeling to her body. It forced a sad whimper from her mouth as she unclenched then clenched her hand again to try and get rid of the feeling. After a few times it finally worked, and a rush of pain rampaged over her body.

She gave a sharp gasp and immediately unclenched her hands and whined softly. Her eyes scrunched tightly then slowly opened to see deep blue optics staring at her worried. The glow illuminated the bots face plates a little and gave her some idea of who it was.

"... Optimus... Right?" She cringed when her voice rasped out in a whisper. But none the less the bot nodded, and gently helped her to unhook from everything with out setting sensors off. Lifting her up carefully the large guardian cradled her softly in his servos and slowly moved away from the medical bay.

"Optimus, I do not think it is wise for my patient to leave the med bay. Much less her berth." Skylar froze and looked up at Optimus as he paused and turned, still cradling her in his servos even while she peaked over them to look at ratchet. She watched said med bot tense and shift, she guessed to get ready to lung if she forced herself into a swan dive. As tempting as the thought was, her curiosity to see her adventure to the end over powered her want to die. She could stay long enough to finish this adventure.

"I thought it might do Skylar some good going outside for some fresh air with me. I will bring her back should something happens. Until then, I think it would do her good to have the open space and to see a new sunrise." She swallowed and shrunk softly while Ratchet stayed quiet then vented.

"Very well, but I want her back on that berth immediately after words." Ratchet warned, she could hear his tone growing hard and firm even while Optimus chuckled softly. She could feel the vibrations from his chest plates.

"Understood old friend." With that, he turned and continued on his walk for the surface.

Skylar remained silent, unsure what to say and how to thank the leader for getting her free from the medbay. It was a good ten minutes of walking before she spoke.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've cause." The words tumbled out before she could stop them. Thankfully, she managed to 'put her foot in her mouth' before something else came out with it. Her words, much to the teens surprise brought a chuckle from the Semi. Which was accompanied by a gentle pet to her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for little one. This is your home now, and while WheelJack may be your guardian you are safe here. I, as well as the other Autobot's will look after you and make sure that you are safe." Skylar tensed up and looked up at him shocked, staring at the small smile spreading across his face. It drew a warm feeling to the pit of her stomach and drew tears to her eyes. She looked away harshly and took a moment to calm and not cry.

"R-right. T-thanks I guess..." She muttered breathing deeply. There was another short period of silence while Skylar calmed and worked to fix her walls before the large bot stopped. Blinking she looked up then noticed that he was standing on the platform that would lead to the surface.

"... Do you really think taking me up here will be a good idea? I might just jump from your hands and over the edge." Skylar warned looking up at him. She shrunk when he held her gaze, blue optics holding a gentle amusement.

"If you were planning to do that, you would not have told me so." She blushed with embarrassment at his words and looked away, squirming in his servos before wincing when both were enveloped in sunlight.

It took Skylar a few moments for her eyes to adjust before they looked out at the colors in the sky. Feeling all the tension and stress slowly ease out of her body while she looked at the colors contently. A genuine smile spreading across her face when she saw a cloud or two hover in the sky and become painted pink.

"I believe that yesterday you had seen something similar to this." Jumping slightly Skylar looked up at Optimus, finally noticing that they had moved and he was sitting on the edge of the cliff still holding her gingerly.

"Yeah... But somehow... This one is much more beautiful then yesterdays." She murmured looking back to the colors painting the sky and curling with each other. She smiled again and sighed softly; basking in the silence she currently shared with the leader before chewing lightly on her bottom lip.

"... Optimus... Do you know of someone called Alpha Trion?" She asked softly, looking up at him for a reaction. He blinked once and looked down at her, baby blue optics staring at her curiously.

"I do, he was my mentor before the war." He explained while she tilted her head softly.

".. Is... Is he dead?" She questioned nervously, his optics seemed to soften before he nodded.

"How do you know of Alpha Trion Skylar?" He asked. She looked down and squirmed gently while the large bot waited patiently for an answer.

"... While I was in a coma I was floating in a black void thing. It was peaceful and nice. I honestly didn't want to leave it. At one point I saw a light, it was warm and inviting and it gave off a sense of safety. So I went towards it. I didn't get too close though, partly because Alpha Trion stopped me and steered me away."

"He told me I wasn't ready to 'go' yet, and that I still had an adventure coming. He also said that the Autobots would take care of me and help me 'heal'." She explained looking up at him. Shuffling at the odd look of awe in his optics.

"Do you remember what his exact words were?" He questioned while she frowned and shut her eyes. Scrunching up her face in concentration.

"Your adventure has just started. The Autobots will take care of you Skylar Chamberlain; they will treat you as one of their own, and help you to heal." She quoted softly before looking up at Optimus, trying to decide if the look on his faceplates was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Did he say anything else?" She blinked at the soft tone from the regal leader and thought back.

"He explained why I had a panic and heart attack, and that I was in fact in limbo. He said it was hard to explain why I had both, and he'd explain it to me when I saw him next." She explained, gently wrapping her arms around her thin frame.

"This is off topic, but he reminded me of my grandfather. He was warm, kind and very gentle... He was the reason I even woke up." She explained looking up at Optimus again. She stared at his optics, which held more emotions than she could list before he broke into a soft smile.

"You are a very unique child to have met Alpha Trion, though it pains me to know that he did not make this war. But, he was correct. You will be safe with the Autobots Skylar. But, I would suggest that we do not speak of your encounter with him. It shall be our secret." He offered. It brought a relieved smile to her face before she nodded and burrowed into his servo to look back at the sky. Feeling just the tiniest bit safe in the large warriors' hand.

"Thank you Optimus..."

"You are welcome Skylar..."


	9. Chapter 9

The events following Skylar's wake up were, for the teen herself; startling, confusing and brought a warm fuzzy feeling to her chest that scared her.

It was the nice warm fuzzy feeling though, the kind you get when you feel loved and wanted. That's pretty much why she was scared.

Well... That's not entirely true.

"""SKYLAR!""" The teen winced at the scream/shouts, cowering slightly in the med berth when the three other teens scrambled from their respected guardians and ran over.

"Miko, Miko no don't!" Skylar rasped, cringing in pain when the black and pink haired teen threw her arms around the 'dead' girl. Shaking slightly and breathing shallowly Skylar hugged back, feeling the wet tears on her shoulder and struggling to not cry as well. The berth leaned to one side gently, and Skylar looked over as Raf threw himself at her as well. Jack quietly waiting his turn while Skylar struggled to embrace both.

"Everyone thinks you're dead! Your parents are having a funeral at the end of the week, the schools pushing kids to go to classes and take anti bullying, EVERYONE fessed up to bullying you, and the school is putting together a memorial!" Skylar stared at miko blankly as she babbled on about what was happening, the latter trying hard not to shed more tears while she talked. Raf was more or less sobbing softly into Skylar's t-shirt while she was quiet.

"Miko. I'm not going back." The girl froze and teared up more at the blank teens words.

"W-what? Why not?!" She demanded, gripping at the collar of the green shirt.

"Because I'd rather be dead and happy then alive and suicidal." Miko flinched hard and let go of the t-shirt. Staring at the blank teen in startled relief.

"Miko, go take a breather with Bulkhead." Skylar looked to jack, who jerked his head to the green guardian. Looking Skylar noticed his worried look and nudged the younger girl towards him.

"Go on miko. Come back when you're calmer and we'll talk then okay?" Skylar offered, lifting a hand to gently banish the tears on the other. Sighing shakily miko nodded, sliding off the bed and heading towards her guardian.

"I-I'm gunna follow her. We'll back be soon." Raf offered, hugging Skylar tightly before heading after Miko. Skylar managed a smile after Raf and sighed heavily. Leaning back against the pillows as Jack sat beside her.

"So... How'd you meet the Autobots." He asked, watching her flinch and shut her eyes.

"... I was at the top of suicide peak. I had just thrown my phone and let my balance teeter backwards when he came up and grabbed me. I was a good ten feet down before he caught me and grabbed the ledge." She explained softly. Clenching her hands into the blanket.

"... So uh..." She looked at him and shifted over, patting the bed beside her gently. Getting the hint he climbed up and settled beside her, wrapping an arm around the teen when she hugged him.

"Which bot was it?" He asked, while she nuzzled into his side.

"... WheelJack... He never put me down until I had to get clean." She murmured looking up at him when Jack tensed.

"WheelJack? He caught you?" Skylar gave a confirming nod and tilted her head when Jack got an odd look.

"What?" She asked softly while he vented.

"Nothing just... WheelJack doesn't seem like the kind of bot to be protective like that." He explained while she snorted softly.

"Guess you don't know him as well as you thought." She hummed weakly looking to her stomach when it growled loudly.

"Everything okay kid?" Both teens looked up at WheelJack, Skylar giving him a weak smile in return to his question.

"Just hungry, think Ratchet might let me go long enough to get some food?" She asked hopefully, gunmetal blue eyes glimmering at her guardian while he grunted softly.

"Let me see if I can't soften him up to let you out kid." She smiled thankfully while WheelJack nodded back and headed over to talk to said ambulance. She looked back to jack and blinked when he stared at her startled.

"... You actually have him wrapped around your finger." She stuck her tongue out at him and pushed him softly. It felt good being friendly with someone again. She wasn't sure if her times with the bots was healing her, or if she was just desperate for the friendly banter.

"So, how long have you been in this si-fi club?" Skylar rasped looking up at Jack curious. He shifted and rubbed his neck lightly.

"Uh... Few months now I think? No wait... Coming up on a year." He corrected, rubbing Skylar's head when she made a low noise of protest.

"How the hell did you manage to keep them a secret for almost a full year?" She asked curious while he grinned sheepishly.

"Getting followed around by robots for guardians is a good reminder." With that, both fell into a content laughter. A laughter that echoed through the room and brought Raf and Miko back for the four to chat.

She was healing far faster then she ever thought, and the only difference was laughter.

After all, Laughter is the greatest medicine ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Skylar had officially moved into the Autobot base. Granted it had taken a few weeks to recover completely from her heart attack and panic attack but it was official. Her room was set up with everything she'd need, books, clothes, sketch book, pencils, paints, (the following electronics were first protected inspected and taken apart before being given to her) a tablet, laptop, iPod and dock station. Oh, and sol beats earbuds.

But, that's not why she as up so late at night and wandering the base. No, recently a ship had landed and brought with it a new elite team to kick ass and take names. The problem? The group was temperamental, and Skylar herself officially could not handle new things so fast. She had to be eased into it otherwise she would trigger a panic attack and, or so feared by ratchet, another heart attack. At which point her body would slowly cease functioning and she would die.

That is NOT something any of them wanted. So, Skylar distanced herself from everyone during the day, and wandered around during the night. In all honesty, she had heard a lot about this group.

Aside from their kick ass (that Miko refused to share with her) there was only one that Skylar was suggested (ordered) to avoid.

GrimLock. Their esteemed leader.

Apparently he wasn't a fan of organics thanks to Miko's enthusiasm and a group known as MECH. He was hot tempered, vengeful, and all around a douche bag. Or... So she had heard. But she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that what she had heard wasn't entirely the case. But for the sake of her health she'd keep her distance. Or try too anyway.

From what WheelJack had told her he and his team had been science experiments from a 'one optic logic bound freak' called Shockwave. Said Decepticon had been cruel enough to alter the five mecha's form and twist them into something horrible.

She officially didn't like Shockwave.

Turning another corner Skylar dropped one of the white earbuds from her ear. The country music still playing in one ear while she walked, enjoying the peace and quiet in one ear and the mix of sounds in her other one. All the lights were on a very dim glow, allowing her to sort of see but still needing to squint to see properly.

Then she heard it. The low, enraged growling from somewhere behind her. Fumbling she shut the music off, slowly turning to look towards the source of the growling. It took her a minute to realize that the reason she didn't see anything, was because the mecha was basically on top of her. She craned her neck, and stared up at the robotic t-Rex in an awed horror. Even though his Crimson optics bore far too much hatred and anger for her to not slowly panic.

"Hu...man..." Oh sweet Mary an' Jesus. She might be an atheist but pits she was praying to Alpha Trion to not let her die yet. She could only assume this was GrimLock, and as his jaws opened, and fire started to bubble in his throat did she manage to say something under her breath.

Except it came out in a song.

"If I close my eyes, and imagine you are here. It'll last for a while before you disappear. So I close my eyes, cause the only thing I fear, is waking up one day forgetting you were ever here." Her eyes shut tightly and she curled away. Both arms moving to cover her face while she waited for the brief pain. Despite what she thought, the heat stayed, and a low, warning rumble came from the dinobot.

"What... Was... That..." Was...? His voice strained? Breathing shallowly she slowly looked towards the dino, watching as the rage and hate was slowly burning down.

"I... It..." Oh gods what did she say? It seemed like both were mostly gone by now, which was a little helpful. Until he reared back almost violently. Whatever air was in her lungs left in an awed gush as the dino transformed. Each part twisting and twirling violently to reshape into the huge leader that crashed to his knees before her.

The crash made her jump back with a startled cry, clutching at her heart as the button on her ear bud was hit in her desperate clutch.

Music poured into her ear, and just like that it was easier to breath. But she was still slowly panicking.  
"Answer me." Not as strained this time, but holding back anger. Swallowing roughly Skylar backed up a little to look at the Leader better.

"I... I-it was a song... I-I don't know why I s-sung it..." She said, flinching when he growled. Her eyes shut tightly, face turned away as she waited for the worst to happen. A rough nudge had her gasping and tumbling onto her butt, scrambling to save her iPod as it went for the ground. She managed to grab it until what she realized was his face guard pushed at her again.

"Sing it." She watched him move back and sit down against the far wall. Both arms crossed over his massive chest and his legs crossed in front of him. Could she do it? Sing for a complete stranger? With another once over on the mecha she decided she didn't haves much choice. Nodding shakily she fumbled clumsily with her things. Picking out the chosen song before signing.

**"If I close my eyes, and imagine you are here.**  
**It'll last for awhile, before you disappear.**  
**So I close my eyes, cause the only thing I fear**  
**Is waking up one day, forgetting you were ever here**  
**Darling, It's you I remember with your Red Dress on,**  
**Dancing in the moonlight till the break of dawn.**  
**It's you I remember dancing with your Red Dress on**  
**And Baby it's you I remember when I hear that song,**  
**Singin' out the chorus till your voice was gone**  
**It's you I remember every time I hear that song."**

"_Not a day goes by, without thinking that I see, _  
_your face in the crowd, turning away from me_  
_so the days go by, like a recurring dream_  
_where every night ends with the same old memory."_It took Skylar a moment to realize why his visor was dim and where the deep voice had echoed from. She could only guess that he had accessed the web and was following lyrics to sing the male parts. She quickly paused her music and backed it up before continuing.

"**And Baby it's you I remember when I hear that song, **  
**Singin' out the chorus till your voice was gone**  
**It's you I remember every time I hear that song**

_Darling, it's you I remember with your Red Dress on, _  
_Dancing in the moonlight till the break of dawn._  
_It's you I remember dancing with your Red Dress on_  
_Dancing with your Red Dress on_

_I don't know the game were playing, _  
_you and I were on to something_  
_how did we fall apart, without asking ourselves why?_

**Lookin' back I can't help thinkin'**  
**That some where I had just stopped runnin'**

_**I would have held you close, and never said goodbye.**_

_Darling, it's you I remember with your Red Dress on, _  
_Dancing in the moonlight till the break of dawn._  
_It's you I remember dancing with your Red Dress on_

**And Baby it's you I remember when I hear that song, **  
**Singin' out the chorus till your voice was gone**  
**It's you I remember every time I hear that song**

_Darling, it's you I remember with your Red Dress on, _  
_Dancing in the moonlight till the break of dawn._  
_It's you I remember dancing with your Red Dress on_

**And Baby it's you I remember when I hear that song, **  
**Singin' out the chorus till your voice was gone**  
**It's you I remember every time I hear that song**

_Dancing with your red dress on_

**Whoa**

_Dancing with your red dress on."_

The last note echoed through the hall as the song finished. Skylar letting out a shaking breath and relaxing in her place. It took a moment or two for her heart to slow its frantic beating and relax to a normal pace. Opening her eyes she looked to the mecha. Squirming a little while he watched her before he stood. She shuddered as the ground moved as he stood before looking to her left. Swallowing she followed his gaze and tensed up at the four other present bots. Each reaction ranging at the site of the two. Shrinking her slowly stood up, digging her nail-less fingers into the wall when her knees buckled slightly.

"No-!" It was a weak protest as she slide down the wall. Her legs officially giving up on her and taking her back down to the ground. She had to get up, had to start moving again, to focus anything.

"Human?" Her breathing froze, and she did her best not to look towards the curious, metallic voice calling to her from down the hall.

New bots. The elite group.

She had just shared a song with their leader, and she was officially triggering a panic attack.

"-oss!"

"I said let it be. Ratchet said that it would ease into introducing itself to us. Until then we don't make the first move."

"But-!"

"Let it go swoop. Just call one of the others to get her and go."


	11. Chapter 11

Skylar pretty much clung to the wall as she forced herself up. The 'Dynobots' had left a few minutes ago, the one called swoop had said that Arcee was going to be getting her, since WheelJack was out on patrol and Ratchet was doing a check up.

In the silence she forced even breathing. Trying to banish the tears rising in her eyes as a frantic roar of a small engine echoed near by. Lifting her head Skylar dropped again, this time leaving scratch marks on the wall from the bracelet around her wrist. The familiar sound of transforming echoed around before dainty servos carefully picked her up.

"Skylar?" Curling into the familiar metal Skylar breathed heavily and clung to both servos.

"Roof..." She pleaded, wheezing softly and giving a few soft coughs. Arcee seemed to hesitate, before turning and racing down the hall. Her steps echoing in the empty hall as she ran. She gratefully ignored ratchet's demanded of the hurry and pushed herself harder to get to the elevator.

Skylar counted her heart beats, and her breathing. Pushing her body to suck in the air it was trying to deny and keep the beats slow and strong. Not erratic and freaking.

"Roof!" The familiar sound of gears grinding and something lifting echoed around. As well as racing steps and ratchet shouting at Arcee. It was minutes before the air stopped being stuffy, and Skylar heaved a heavy breath of relief.

Then something wet hit her nose.

It took all of two seconds for the rain to start pouring, and for Skylar to go limp in Arcee's hands. The teens eyes were closed and content as the cool liquid pounded on her frame and soaked it. She allowed a blissful smile and soft sigh.

"You can set me down if you want cee, I'll be okay." Skylar hummed, peeking a storm cloud eye open to look to the blue and pink optic'd autobot. Arcee stared at Skylar startled before smiling a little.

"Are you going to be alright out here alone?" She asked, moving to settle Skylar on a rock. Nodding, the teen handed the guardian her iPod and head phones.

"I'll be okay, just put these in my room please. I don't want them to break because of the rain." Skylar promised, waving to her friend as she nodded and headed back down to get out of the rain. Looking to the sky Skylar smiled more and sighed in relief.

"Rains, at least you can do the crying for me now. I missed you old friend." Skylar spoke, smiling more when thunder rolled across the sky, a spark of lightening dancing amongst the deep clouds.

"Yeah, I'm alive still. I was almost dead. I jumped off the edge. But... A really nice mecha named WheelJack saved me. He's my guardian now, and he's like an older brother or a dad to me. He's very protective and I'm lucky to have him." She hummed. A loud crash of lightening echoed around, briefly lighting up the area around her and herself while she smiled.

"Yeah, the white, green and red Sports car. That's him. Arcee's the only femme, she's really nice. Protective to extreme, but still nice. I like her, Jack Darby? The kid I told you about last time we spoke? Cee's his guardian. His mum wants him staying here the night cause she's working triple shift." She cut off, listening to the loud rumble of thunder as it echoed through the night.

"Miko? Yeah she's with the Autobots too. Same with Raf. They're nice, Raf and I get along. He showed me how to get proportions right for a sketch I was doing. But he used it like he was creating something on the computer. So he wrote the program to copy what I was writing and when I couldn't get it right he'd copy what I had then do adjustments and show me what I needed to do." She explained smiling.

"I'll make a copy and show you some day. Miko helped me relax and get to know the other Autobots. Well, the ones here anyway. News ones have arrived a little while ago, and you know how I get when something new happens." There was a softer rolling thunder, almost like chuckling while she giggled.

"I met their leader though. He scared the crap out of me, not that I blame him. You were there and why. He transforms into a**_T-rex._**" The louder rumble had her grinning.

"Yeah that guy. His names GrimLock. He had gotten pissed for some reason, and when he found me he was going to kill me. For last words they would have been music lyrics." She laughed, shivering when Lightening crashed across the sky and loud thunder boomed over head. The rain poured harder, but the teen ignored it.

"Yeah I know funny right? But... it peeked his curiosity and he spared my life because of it. We shared a **_song_** Thunder. It took me months to share a song with you, yet when I meet GrimLock we share a song because it saved my life... I almost had an attack after when his teammates found us in the hall. I freaked out, almost triggered a heart attack and panic attack. Thankfully GrimLock got them out of there, and Arcee got me out here in time." She cringed when Lightening lashed across the sky, a loud screaming crack of thunder following soon after.

"Yeah... I had an attack a few weeks ago. But I'm okay now; the Autobots said they'd help me. Besides, Alpha Trion swore that they'd heal me and be my family. I can trust them... Right?" She asked looking up to the clouds. Her mirroring eyes searching the clouds.

A soft rumble echoed around her and she smiled.

"I'm glad you support my staying with them. It means a lot." She spoke, stretching up she flopped back on the stone carefully. Watching the clouds roll over head before she grinned.

"Hey thunder?" She waited, taking the pounding Rain and lack of thunder and lightening as a cue to continue.

"Thank you for being here for me, and for crying when I can't."


	12. Chapter 12

Stepping off the elevator Skylar pushed herself forwards. Ignoring the mini lake behind her while she walked and dragged in water and mud. The rain would be here a few days, so Skylar had more then enough time to go out and talk more with storm.

She gave a smile to herself when the lights flickered briefly, and continued walking with a bounce in her step. Now wide awake, and with the morning approaching soon she figured she'd stop by the main room, check on Ratchet then go change into new clothes and get something to eat.

And MAYBE, attempt to introduce herself to the team she met briefly earlier. She had already spoken to their leader; maybe so long as he was there she might be able to meet the rest. It would all depend really.

"Doc bot? You here?" She called, giving a heavy shiver before walking in more. Looking up she stepped back when he stepped in front of her, crouched and ran a scan.

"What. Happened." He gritted out. Hovering the scan over her heat when it turned red.

"I was doing rounds when I ran into GrimLock by accident. Stuff happened, we listened to music, and when the song was over I found out his team was there too and flipped. Swoop I think called Arcee, and I had her take me to the roof." She gave an absent shrug, stepping into the silver Palm and clinging to his digits when he made a sound and stood fast.

"Why in the pits were you in their half of the base anyway-!? You're soaked!" He snapped.

"I was out in the rain, there's a thunder storm and I stayed out in it cause the rain relaxes me." She said simply shrugging. She gave a hard sneeze, jerking and making sure to do so into her sleeve.

"Ugh." She groaned, sniffing hard and allowing her body to shake from the cold.

"You heart is stressed, and your immune system is attempting to fight off a virus." She groaned again, curling up in the suddenly warm palm and shuddering hard.

"Great, I'm sick. Damn it all thunder." She groaned rolling slightly when Ratchet set her down gingerly. He ignored her mention of Thunder, and focused on gathering a heating cloth and heating pads.

"Wet rags off and wrap this around your frame." Shivering Skylar slowly peeled off all her clothes, keeping her undergarments on and only taking them off once the blanket was wrapped around her frozen form.

"T-thanks Doc." She muttered sneezing hard before clutching a handed pillow and curling up. She could feel her eye lids get heavy, and Ratchet talk to her softly as she fell asleep.

* * *

When Skylar woke up Next only Ratchet was in the room, he was looking over medical monitors, as well as her medical file.

"What have we learned from standing out in storms?" Smiling weakly she snuggled into the blessed heat.

"Bring a rain coat and an umbrella." She guessed, smiling when the medic sighed heavily and allowed his shoulders to droop.

"No, don't go out." He scolded turning to look at her. He tilted his helm in memory before frowning.

"Skylar, who is Thunder?" He questioned, narrowing his optics slightly when she tensed.

"Thunder... Is my nickname for the friend I had as a kid. Thunderstorms remind me of him so I call thunder storms thunder." She explained, nuzzling into the warmth more while the medic relaxed and sighed gently.

"I see." She made a face this time and moved to speak. But cut off with a cough.

"Ugh, why do you ask doc?" Ratchet paused mid turn before finishing and continuing to type away on the computer.

"There was a Decepticon called ThunderCracker. I feared that it might be him and he was using you. How long have you known this human mech?" Skylar hummed, rubbing at her face then scrubbing at her hair.

"Since I was three. He was... Ten I think?" She murmured before yawning.

"So a long time." She nodded in confirmation, drifting towards a hazy, sick sleep. She briefly felt the blanket be pulled up to her shoulder, as well as a gentle pet to her hair.

"Sleep Skylar. Allow your body to rest and fight off your virus. I will be here when you wake up..."


	13. Chapter 13

Skylar stood under the rain again, her face held up to it and mixing with her tears as she clutched at the piece of stone behind her. She was just under the same ledge she had jumped off of a while ago. She was on one of the thin ledges, and she did not want to go down and back to the safety of the inside.

Why? She had been teased. Yes, it was meant to be playful, but it still hurt. She had laughed, played it off and fled before the others could see her tears. It was where she was now. Clinging to the wall of stone, and the only thing keeping her from death. The thunder rolling almost frantically above her and relaying a message was the only thing she was clinging too.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath she looked to the sky. Letting out a desperate sob when it crashed loudly in panic.

"I'm sorry." She let her balance teeter forwards, eyes shut tightly to ignore the rush as she fell. She wasn't expecting a loud frantic whirl from the ledge above, nor the sudden grab and shouts of others behind her.

A loud, panicked buzz signaled the servo closing around her, and the rough jerk of both her 'savior' and herself being caught. Whipping her head around, Skylar shot broken eyes to Bumblebee, the yellow camero staring at her with wide terrified optics before he pulled her close to his chest plates. A loud crash of thunder had her flinching and curling into the yellow bot. Hiccupping and sobbing against him while he was slowly pulled back onto the ledge.

She had been saved unwillingly again, this time by three completely different bots.

* * *

None of the Autobots had seen Bumblebee so mad as he stormed the wreck room, Slag and Sludge trailing behind him, while the latter carried a sniffling ball of shaking wet human. Not that the three weren't also soaked, they trailed rivers into the wreck room with them as they moved.

_"YOU AFT HEAD! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! How does TEASING Skylar help her at all?! You never teased me when I got like this! How dare you tease her! How! Fragging!__**Dare!**__You!"_ WheelJack caught the servo from the scout, but wasn't so lucky to miss Slag's fist meeting his cheek plate. It brought a rise of protests from bots and humans, even while the wrecker nursed the dent and spat out some energon.

"I'm with the kid on this one, NONE of you had the right to tease Skylar. Not when you KNOW FULL WELL that she's STILL suicidal!" He snapped, shooting a glare to the startled group around him.

"Do you know where we found her?! We found her at the peak! Throwing herself off of it and SOBBING her optics out in the mean time! If it weren't for bee following her, and us following him she and maybe him would be dead by now!" Gazes swung around to the shaken four, WheelJack looking a little more then horrified with Bulkhead, while Miko and Jack looked shaken.

"W-we didn't mea-"

"Didn't what?! Mean to hurt her?! Well good Slagging job on that!"

"Slag, enough." Swinging around to glare at the Dynoleader and Optimus, slag bared his denta.

"They deserve to be punished for this! She almost succeeded in killing herself AGAIN because of their insensitivity!" He snapped. GrimLock snarled, his plating flaring and forcing Slag to back down.

"Optimus and Mrs. Darby can deal with their punishments. She's on her way with some things for Skylar." Optimus stepped up, and gestured over to the side.

"Slag, Sludge, Bumblebee, if you would please go get Skylar some dry clothes, and keep her with one of you at all times I will deal with WheelJack and Bulkhead's punishment." Nodding, the three shuffled off, Sludge rocking and the three murmuring softly to the hiccupping teen.

GrimLock swung around, his visor still glowing brightly with rage while Optimus gave both Autobots a look of disappointment.

"WheelJack. I did not give guardianship to you over Skylar with the impression that you would cause her to completely backtrack on her recovery. I believe that, is punishment enough for the time being. BulkHead, you are to remain on base unless needed for a mission, Neither of you are to leave unless I say so. Miko, Jack." Both humans flinched and shuffled in place guiltily.

"I shall leave your punishment to Mrs. Darby."

* * *

Bumblebee watched as Skylar struggled weakly against the strong hold around her. Trying desperately to get free and run to be alone. He had a vague idea of why she might want to run but he knew better then to let her be alone. Especially when Slag had just left to get her clothes and sludge was holding her now.

"Stop squirming." She growled weakly up at the dyno holding her, but stopped moving none the less. Pulling her soaked hood up she curled into a shiver ball of wet clothes. It wasn't till slag came back with a large pillow and she was set down on it that she finally uncurled slightly and buried her face into the material. Hiccupping into it and breaking into sobs all over again.

He winced but quietly reached to pet her head softly. The three crowding around her and offering a mix of purrs to calm her and hopefully, lull her into sleep. It worked, and soon she was limp on the pillow and sleeping. Relaxing then shuffled to sit on the couch, bee shifting in place before picking her up.

"I'm going to go get her clothes." Looking to sludge he nodded, quietly transforming around her so she was settled in his back seat. His seats immediately started to heat up and his heaters turned on. Allowing him to sink low and idle in place while the two shuffled out. It was quiet for a while, until she started to stir with a night mare.

_"Skylar."_Bumblebee buzzed, relaxing when his voice jolted her out of the dream.

"B-Bee?" He beeped in confirmation, kicking up the heating when she shuddered.

"I... I relapsed didn't I?" He stayed quiet, unsure how to answer while she curled into the back seat.

_"Baby just say yes~"_He chuckled mentally when she jumped, staring wide eyed at the song clip that played.

"You... Can use music to talk?" She asked startled he buzzed in confirmation. It was a surprise for him too to be honest.

_"Guess you never knew how- Say something- just keep, holding on."_She looked down and squirmed, nuzzling into the seat while Bumblebee beeped softly at her.

"I... No, no I've never been good at talking out my emotions when I can't hold on." She confirmed gripping at her arm.

_"If there's anything you need, I won't be far away."_Bee raised on his suspensions in pride when she smiled weakly and giggled gently.

"Thanks Bee..."


	14. Chapter 14

Skylar stood under the rain again, her face held up to it and mixing with her tears as she clutched at the piece of stone behind her. She was just under the same ledge she had jumped off of a while ago. She was on one of the thin ledges, and she did not want to go down and back to the safety of the inside.

Why? She had been teased. Yes, it was meant to be playful, but it still hurt. She had laughed, played it off and fled before the others could see her tears. It was where she was now. Clinging to the wall of stone, and the only thing keeping her from death. The thunder rolling almost frantically above her and relaying a message was the only thing she was clinging too.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath she looked to the sky. Letting out a desperate sob when it crashed loudly in panic.

"I'm sorry." She let her balance teeter forwards, eyes shut tightly to ignore the rush as she fell. She wasn't expecting a loud frantic whirl from the ledge above, nor the sudden grab and shouts of others behind her.

A loud, panicked buzz signaled the servo closing around her, and the rough jerk of both her 'savior' and herself being caught. Whipping her head around, Skylar shot broken eyes to Bumblebee, the yellow camero staring at her with wide terrified optics before he pulled her close to his chest plates. A loud crash of thunder had her flinching and curling into the yellow bot. Hiccupping and sobbing against him while he was slowly pulled back onto the ledge.

She had been saved unwillingly again, this time by three completely different bots.

* * *

None of the Autobots had seen Bumblebee so mad as he stormed the wreck room, Slag and Sludge trailing behind him, while the latter carried a sniffling ball of shaking wet human. Not that the three weren't also soaked, they trailed rivers into the wreck room with them as they moved.

_"YOU AFT HEAD! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! How does TEASING Skylar help her at all?! You never teased me when I got like this! How dare you tease her! How! Fragging!__**Dare!**__You!"_ WheelJack caught the servo from the scout, but wasn't so lucky to miss Slag's fist meeting his cheek plate. It brought a rise of protests from bots and humans, even while the wrecker nursed the dent and spat out some energon.

"I'm with the kid on this one, NONE of you had the right to tease Skylar. Not when you KNOW FULL WELL that she's STILL suicidal!" He snapped, shooting a glare to the startled group around him.

"Do you know where we found her?! We found her at the peak! Throwing herself off of it and SOBBING her optics out in the mean time! If it weren't for bee following her, and us following him she and maybe him would be dead by now!" Gazes swung around to the shaken four, WheelJack looking a little more then horrified with Bulkhead, while Miko and Jack looked shaken.

"W-we didn't mea-"

"Didn't what?! Mean to hurt her?! Well good Slagging job on that!"

"Slag, enough." Swinging around to glare at the Dynoleader and Optimus, slag bared his denta.

"They deserve to be punished for this! She almost succeeded in killing herself AGAIN because of their insensitivity!" He snapped. GrimLock snarled, his plating flaring and forcing Slag to back down.

"Optimus and Mrs. Darby can deal with their punishments. She's on her way with some things for Skylar." Optimus stepped up, and gestured over to the side.

"Slag, Sludge, Bumblebee, if you would please go get Skylar some dry clothes, and keep her with one of you at all times I will deal with WheelJack and Bulkhead's punishment." Nodding, the three shuffled off, Sludge rocking and the three murmuring softly to the hiccupping teen.

GrimLock swung around, his visor still glowing brightly with rage while Optimus gave both Autobots a look of disappointment.

"WheelJack. I did not give guardianship to you over Skylar with the impression that you would cause her to completely backtrack on her recovery. I believe that, is punishment enough for the time being. BulkHead, you are to remain on base unless needed for a mission, Neither of you are to leave unless I say so. Miko, Jack." Both humans flinched and shuffled in place guiltily.

"I shall leave your punishment to Mrs. Darby."

* * *

Bumblebee watched as Skylar struggled weakly against the strong hold around her. Trying desperately to get free and run to be alone. He had a vague idea of why she might want to run but he knew better then to let her be alone. Especially when Slag had just left to get her clothes and sludge was holding her now.

"Stop squirming." She growled weakly up at the dyno holding her, but stopped moving none the less. Pulling her soaked hood up she curled into a shiver ball of wet clothes. It wasn't till slag came back with a large pillow and she was set down on it that she finally uncurled slightly and buried her face into the material. Hiccupping into it and breaking into sobs all over again.

He winced but quietly reached to pet her head softly. The three crowding around her and offering a mix of purrs to calm her and hopefully, lull her into sleep. It worked, and soon she was limp on the pillow and sleeping. Relaxing then shuffled to sit on the couch, bee shifting in place before picking her up.

"I'm going to go get her clothes." Looking to sludge he nodded, quietly transforming around her so she was settled in his back seat. His seats immediately started to heat up and his heaters turned on. Allowing him to sink low and idle in place while the two shuffled out. It was quiet for a while, until she started to stir with a night mare.

_"Skylar."_Bumblebee buzzed, relaxing when his voice jolted her out of the dream.

"B-Bee?" He beeped in confirmation, kicking up the heating when she shuddered.

"I... I relapsed didn't I?" He stayed quiet, unsure how to answer while she curled into the back seat.

_"Baby just say yes~"_He chuckled mentally when she jumped, staring wide eyed at the song clip that played.

"You... Can use music to talk?" She asked startled he buzzed in confirmation. It was a surprise for him too to be honest.

_"Guess you never knew how- Say something- just keep, holding on."_She looked down and squirmed, nuzzling into the seat while Bumblebee beeped softly at her.

"I... No, no I've never been good at talking out my emotions when I can't hold on." She confirmed gripping at her arm.

_"If there's anything you need, I won't be far away."_Bee raised on his suspensions in pride when she smiled weakly and giggled gently.

"Thanks Bee..."


	15. Chapter 15

Skylar squirmed in place, practically fighting against the check up from the mother while she tried to look the teen over.

"Skylar Melanie Chamberlain stop moving." Skylar flinched, cowering back towards the dyno leader behind her who growled at the nurse.

"Mind your tone fleshy." He warned, before giving a pet to Skylar's head. relaxing she sighed in relief and went still. Enjoying the reassuring touch as the nurse FINALY finished looking over the teen.

"She needs anti depressants, a real living environment and counseling. Not to mention her parents." GrimLock growled at June, picking up Skylar and settling the teen on his shoulder when she flinched.

"This is her home Mrs. Darby. Skylar is under the protection and guardianship of the Autobot's." Optimus soothed stepping up, turning June squared her shoulders.

"A military base with a race that isn't her own isn't healthy for a teenager. She needs to go to school, she needs to learn and she needs to understand what it's like out there." June stated.

"With all due respect Mrs. Darby, being in school is what brought Skylar too this. Putting her back in the place that set her into this situation is quiet possibly the worst idea we can give her at the moment." Ratchet corrected.

"Skylar has a home here, the Autobots have easily accepted her into their own family and she is one of our top priority. What happened today was the mistake of ones without the correct experience in this field. I believe that Skylar has made more recovery in her time with us then she ever would have with the human race." Optimus insisted, watching June grow frustrated and glare.

"She NEEDS actual human contact-"

"Human contact is what got me like this. Humans are cruel, and vile creatures with their strong points. but give them something different you'll get vile creatures capable of destruction." Everyone tensed up and looked at Skylar. Her eyes looking down at June in a dead sort of way. The nurse looked flustered for a moment.

"I-"

"I've said my part." She muttered, tugging and nudging at GrimLock.

"Can we go now?"

~Sparks trapped in dark~

That had been a week ago. Now, Skylar lay in her bed drifting in and out of sleep in her place on the bed. No matter how much she got pestered and bugged, she didn't remove herself from the room. Much less the bed. She had missed a lot, it included a new bot that had arrived. But, in her defense she had a hard time doing anything anymore. It wasn't until her door opened and shut that she blinked back to consciousness again and sat up.

Her eyes locked onto the white, blue and red paintjob almost instantly. He was hard to miss in the dim lit room.

"Get out." She cringed at the sound of her own voice. Even while the form tensed up and wings shot up startled. Reaching behind her, she tilted the dial up some to see better, and locked onto the door wings and the number on them.

"How did you get in here?" A young voice. The new bot obviously, but it was a weird voice none the less. It borderlined Optimus' voice but... It wasn't there yet.

"I live here. You barged in. Get out." She hissed out. The bot turned, and she felt her body lock up when his optics locked onto her eyes in startled shock. She could feel the weight on her chest, and the slowing beat of her heart as she forced a deep breath. She pulled back startled, eyes wide at the sudden lack of panic from meeting the young mecha while his widened as well.

"You... You're Skylar aren't you?" She pulled back, and let her face scrunch up in distaste. Despite the weird feeling on her chest.

"I am. You're invading my room." He turned sheepish, a servo going to his helm while the wings lowered. Her eyes shot to his wings, watching them lower before shuddering softly and forcing to look at his optics again. Which were holding a childlike sheepishness.

"Err, sorry. I accidentally broke something that WheelJack had been building. Can... I hide here?" He requested. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she relented and nodded. Shifting to lie back down and curl up on her bed. There was a hissing of vents, something she knew meant he was sighing in relief.

"So... Why are you staying in here all the time?" She made a face, and tried to keep the words that tumbled from her lips.

"I'm trying to heal on my own." There were a few startled moments of silence before her bed was scooped up. She gave a startled sound, shooting up when he scooped it up and looked her over.

"You're hurt?! why aren't you in the med bay! Ratchet's a medic he can help you-"

"not that way you idiot. This kind of hurt isn't something that he can fix." he blinked, leaning his face closer slightly and looked at her confused. The weight got heavier and she leaned back to relieve it.

"Then how are you hurt?" He questioned. Her bed was shifted into one servo, and she watched the other settle on his hip while he cocked it.

"Emotionally, mentally, spiritually. I'm depressed you dumbass." She scoffed. laying back down and turning away from him.

"Depressed... Or just sulking?" She shot up and snarled at him, watching him pull back startled brought her some pride.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF DEPRESSION?! Have you ever been bullied to the point of suicide? Or broken to the point where you can slice your hand open and not feel a damn thing?!" she snapped back. He grinned but shook his head.

"No. But you don't seem depressed to me. It just seems like you're sulking." The sound of metal hitting flesh echoed in the room. Skylar cradling her now throbbing hand from where she had smacked the new bot across the face. Her eyes held unshed tears while he made a face at being slapped.

"You don't know shit." She hissed.

"Then tell me." She started, eyes widening before the tears fell back from misting. Her words tumbled out again. Skylar spilling everything she was feeling, and how she hated feeling it and admitting that maybe she was sulking just a little. The more she unloaded, the better she felt and the larger the bots grin got.

Sniffing, she rubbed at the tears cascading down her cheeks and she gave a half laugh and half hiccup. A smile tugging at her lips while the warm metal helped her brush away the tears.

"There we go. Feel better?" Looking up at him, she gave another half hiccup and nodded. Her smile growing with his.

"Yeah..." A loud growl echoed through the room, and she clutched at her stomach sheepishly.

"I forgot I haven't eaten in a week." she offered sheepishly. Giggling when she noticed the wide stare she was getting.

"That's was you?!" Her giggling switched to full blown laughter. Which lead to his laughing before she fought the blankets cocooning her.

"Ugh I'm filthy! I have to go get a major shower and clean clothes and food." She groaned. She watched as the bed was set down, and she allowed standing though wobbly.

"Okay, you get clean and I'll wait outside. When you're clean we'll head to the wreck room. I think Miko got pizza." Skylar lit up, all but bolting to pull out her clothes before running for the installed showers near by.

"PIZZA!"


	16. Chapter 16

"FOOD!" Skylar half ignored the sudden commotion as she bounded up the steps to the balcony. Diving into the box of pizza while the three humans gave startled cries. Miko toppling backwards while Jack and Raf jolted and fixed their balance.

"S-Skylar?!" lifting her face from the pizza, she gave Raf a quizzled look while half a slice of the cheese and pepperoni goodness hung from her mouth.

"What?" Sitting back some she tore off the chunk and munched before swallowing. Rubbing away the grease while Raf brightened happily.

"You're okay!" She made a sheepish face, waving the slice of Pizza in the air triumphantly.

"Well duh, the moment rookie said there was pizza I rushed to get clean and dressed. I haven't eaten in a week man! I'm starving and pizza just so happened to be my craving." She claimed. Tarring into the food happily while Miko started to laugh.

"Pizza is what got out of your funk?! Who's rookie?" Swallowing again she grinned at Miko and draped herself lazily on the couch.

"White blue and red dude. He reminded me of boss bot. But It was a bit of a stranger meeting." She hummed. The sound of Slag howling with laughter had her looking over, grinning to the dyno bot while Bumblebee buzzed and chirped at her happily.

_"A smile, a laugh- Take my hand we'll make it I swear- don't stop! Believing! Hold onto that feeling!"_She cackled at the clips he played and gave him thumbs up.

"No promises bee, but I'll try." She cackled. She was quick to finish eating the slice and kicked her legs up onto the table. Both arms crossing behind her head while she grinned happily.

"Okay, so fill me in. What did I miss?"

_**~sparks trapped in dark~**_

Skylar gave a whistle, swirling her pop in a plastic cup while she looked up at the dyno leader. She had backed off when her friends had said they were going to play video game. Since she needed an update on her 'guardian' the Dynobot leader offered to take her to his ship and do some explaining along the way.

"So you really think this omega lock can revive your home?" She questioned, downing the drink and stuffing it with napkins. Once done she stuffed it into her sweater pocket to through out later.

"That's the theory." He confirmed, she whistled again and leaned back.

"Well, you bots had better win the war then. You have a home to fix." She chirped grinning to him. He stayed quiet while her grin slowly faded.

"What?"

"You reacted differently to the others." He stated. She cringed at that and looked ahead of them nervously.

"Don't get me wrong grim, I'm going to miss the hell out of you lot. But the fate of your home is more important then what happens to us. You've been battling it for millions of years. I don't expect you lot to stick around forever..." He snorted, nudging her gently while he walked.

"What if I told you the Dynobots said they were going to stay on earth anyway?" She jolted and looked at him dumbstruck.

"Your kidding."

"Cybertronain won't be a place for us anymore. It's better if we stay here, and try to fix anything that could be damaged." She softened and nodded. Hugging his face mask.

"You should still try grim." He snorted. Pushing open the door as they approached the hanger bay.

"If you're here to stop me from leaving bulk it won't work." Skylar let her face dropped as she stood. Stepping into GrimLock servo when it was offered to her.

"You're... Leaving?" She watched the wreck tense, the wing lets rising up tense.

".. Yeah kid. I've stayed too long. Exploring more my thing, I don't do sticking around." Skylar let the tears mist in her eyes and pushed herself to the edge. Gripping at GrimLock digits when they curled to keep her from falling.

"No-! Don't leave! Please you can't leave! Y-you're my guardian! My friend you can't abando-!"

"I can and I will. I'm not cut out for this guardian thing kiddo, I'm resigning." Her face twisted up in anger, even while the salt liquid trailed down her cheeks.

"You're a coward!" She snapped. The wrecker spun around, looking ready to protest. But she didn't give him the satisfaction of doing so.

"You're just like everyone at school! The moment I break, the moment I open up to you it scares you and you run! You're a spineless, pathetic coward who's hell bent on making me suffer! They put you up to this didn't they?! They put you up to saving me just to see me suffer longer! I can't fucking believe that I was stupid enough to believe all the bullshit you told me! That ANY of you told me! I should never have trusted you! Or Alpha Trion!" Both tensed, watching Skylar in shock while she breathed heavily and held back sobs. Everything in her shook while WheelJack slowly headed over. She moved backwards, glaring harshly at the black servos as they gently lifted her from the Dynobot.

".. None of that is true kiddo..." She scoffed, moving to counter him but stopping when his digit touched her lips.

"I saved you because it was my first instinct too save you, I didn't know anything about what happened to you until you told me, and I sure as pits don't know anyone from your school aside from Miko Raf and Jack. I hurt you Skylar. Twice now. I'm not cut out to be a guardian." She trembled in his servos and beat against this metal.

"You are! Guardians make mistakes. You're scared and now your running! It's what you do you run when you can't handle something!"

"Skylar enough!" She jolted, whipping around to look at GrimLock who's body was scolding.

"WheelJack leaving on his free will is a cover. Optimus asked him to sniff out Decepticon out posts harvesting Energon. He's not abandoning you." She flinched, curling in on herself and gripping her arms while she shook.

"Go back to the wreck room, try and calm down. Swoop with bring you back here to say good bye." She nodded trembling, squirming into the leaders servos from her ex-guardians. The leader set her on the floor, and it only took her a minute to turn and bolt. Racing as fast as her legs could carry her down the hall while she started to cry again.


	17. Chapter 17

_'I should have known so much better then to believe any of the bullshit they told me.'_Skylar cursed herself as she ran in the opposite direction of the wreck room. Tears mostly blurred her vision, even while she attempted to get outside to the roof. It was probably the last place she should go but she needed air. She needed some form of freedom anything to get away from the thing suffocating her mind.

The rain could help with that.

A typical trip over her own feet had Skylar stumbling. Giving a yelp as she went crashing to the floor and to a stop. Hissing softly in pain, she pushed up slowly, and rubbed at the burns on her arms and knees. It would sting, and hurt for a while but she could brush it off for now.

"Skylar?" Giving a shake, Skylar looked up at her name. Upon seeing Arcee coming towards her, she shook and smiled weakly to her.

"H-hey 'cee." The two wheeler made a face, and knelt down to steady Skylar gently.

"What's wrong?" Skylar shook and clung to the servo around her.

"J-Jackie's leaving b-because he made a few mistakes. I should have been stronger I should have just played it off and laughed I-I shouldn't have been so sensitive this is my entire fault he's leaving because of me I was stupid!" She broke, sobbing and babbling to the other guardian while the femme picked up Skylar and cradled her. Skylar could only cling, releasing the torrent of emotions that were attempting to be bottled in.

It was a while before Skylar finishes crying. Even if Arcee clung to her in the mean time and pet her hair with her pointed digits.

"S-sorry-"

"You aren't a burden." Skylar froze, looking up at Arcee startled while the two wheeler gave her a stern look.

"Skylar, if you were a burden, any one of us would have said so immediately. You would not be here if you were a burden." Looking down Skylar nodded quietly and offered a murmured apology. Sighing Arcee renewed the petting to her hair, and shifted to hold her and walk down the hall towards the wreck room.

"... Hey cee?" The femme hummed. Not bothering to put Skylar down while she walked.

"For your guys... What does it mean if there's a weight in here when someone's around?" Skylar tapped her chest plates quietly. Looking up to the curious blue and pink optics that glanced down at her.

"There's a legend on it being a spark pull, the stronger it is the more likely your intended mate is near by. Others think that it's a family tug for those who were separated. Why do you ask?" Arcee inquired, looking at Skylar again. The teen squirmed a little in her hold and played with her hair.

"I... I felt a huge weight in my chest when I met Rookie. I wasn't sure what it meant so I thought I'd ask." Skylar gnawed on her lip lightly before looking up at Arcee again. Shrinking at the startled look on her face.

"Destinies child Huh?" Skylar blushed brightly and scowled.

"So you believe in the first one?"

"Hopeless romantic."

"Swoop's one too."

"Hush you."

_**~sparks trapped in dark.~**_

A few hours later, Skylar sketched blindly into her sketch book. Letting the pencil glide across the page as she sat off to the side. Around her bots came and went, some would shoot her worried glances, others would out right sit with her and try and have a conversation. She didn't usually respond, just continue sketch and shading and erasing her picture.

It wasn't until she gave a heavy, shaking breath and stared down at her sketch book that she responded to the mecha in front of her.

"S-sorry?" She looked up, instantly trying to ignore the heavy weight in her chest while Smokescreen knelt in front of her grinning.

"I asked if you wanted to come on patrol with me. Get yourself out of this stuffy base and get outside for a while and your nose out of this book." She cringed when his digits gently lay on the book and prayed it form her lap. Looking to her pencil covered hand she looked up at him and nodded sheepishly.

"... Sure." Putting her things away, she took the sketch book back from Smokescreen, who just grinned hugely at her and transformed. Happily waiting while her pencil case and the book it's self were shoved into the bag she had brought with her. She dropped it into her spot and shuffled over to climb into his driver seat.

_"Hey doc, Sky and I are off for patrol. We'll be back in a few hours!"_She smiled weakly when Ratchet sputtered protests about smokescreen taking Skylar with him. Whooping as he gunned his engine and tore out of there full speed. Leaving ratchet, Miko and Optimus behind them. The latter two laughing and chuckling at the antics.

_**~sparks trapped in dark~**_

"... Hey rookie?" they had been driving in. A comfortable silence now. Smokescreen having tinted his windows so no one could see into the car and noticed 'the dead girl' inside.

_"Yeah Sky?"_The nickname had her smiling weakly and settling more into the seats.

"How come you asked me to come on patrol with you?" The Autobot pulled to a stop at a traffic light, his seat belt tightening around her in a hug slightly.

_"You've been sulking and moping in that corner since WheelJack left. You needed to get out and have some fun"_she winced and looked to her lap.

"Sorry." The seat belt tightened again around her.

"Apology accepted. Now, what music do you like?" Skylar perked a little and sat up more in her seat.

"Are there any country rock stations?" The Autobot laughed, and the radio turned and twisted as he searched. It's not long before blown away is echoing through the speakers. A grin exploded across Skylar's face, and before long she's happily singing along and getting lost in the weight and the music with Smokescreen.

Even if she fell apart again, at least she knew she could count on the others and rookie to pick her up again.


	18. Chapter 18

_Faint gasps could be heard through the sleeping forest, the soft sound of heavy steps at a fast pace echoing through the dead silence. A terrified wheeze came from the figure, salty tears sending stings of pain across cut cheeks and dry, cracked lips as the feminine voice sobbed out weakly. A mantra whispered under her breath as she ran from something behind her.___

_"Keep running, don't stop they'll kill you if you stop keep going-!" She paused, leaning heavily on the tree and wheezing for air again before pushing off and running again. Racing for a road she prayed was nearby.___

_a scream cut through the forest, startling birds from their sleep and jolting nocturne animals from their evening doings.___

"HOLY SHIT!" The raven haired teen yelped awake, Bolting awake from her dream while the last of the bell rung through the class room. Heaving breaths, she jolted with a scream when a hand touched her arm. Sending the teen sprawling across the floor and groaning while her friend yelped.

"Hell Vicky! What happened to you?" Looking up to Serria 'Vicky' smiled sheepishly, and accepted the help up gratefully.

"Ah, nightmare. Really freaky one too. What did I miss?" Dusting off, both teens walked out happily. One carrying her books to her chest and the other slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"Not much, she gave us the spiel about being good over the march break and reminded us about project due dates. you're lucky to have been able to do it first and after school." The teen smiled sheepishly and rubbed at her neck.

"Bah, what can I say? My heart condition helps me get out of presentations and speeches." The red head pouted, but bid her friend a fare well and dashed out to meet her brother. Shaking her head softly, Vicky headed for her locker. Her hands were still sweaty, and fumbled briefly with the lock to get it to open. When it did, it swung open harder then intended. Nearly hitting a ninth grader in the face until she grabbed it and stopped it. With a muttered 'sorry' she unloaded her bag, into the locked. Tracing the picture of herself, Miko Jack and Raf before leaning back some to get to the plaid colored book.

It's not till she's shoved into the lockers beside her, and the door crushed to her arm with a sickening snap that she cried out in pain. All conversations stop, some swinging around to stare at the two seniors leering down at her. Breathing heavily to keep tears at by, Vicky glared at Vincent and his friend drake.

"Aw, is the freak going to cry? Boo hoo hoo." he sneered. Drake snickered from where he had her pinned to the other lockers. Vicky snarled at both of them and bared her teeth at them in anger and pain.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it isn't nice to harm people? Or is that a lesson she left out in your upbringing?" Amber eyes flashed in anger, Vincent snorting at her angrily and glaring at her. She gave a growl in warning when he leaned on it more.

"Fucking freak." she scoffed, and tried to yank her arm free when he leaned off. she managed to move it, but cried out in pain when he slammed into it again.

**"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"**Vincent and his friend leapt away from the teen instantly. The wrestling coach marching over with the principle as Miko trotted behind them happily.

"N-nothing coach! Sir!" Drake stuttered, backing away and moving to make a run for it. One of the bigger seniors grabbed both by their collars and held them in place. The wrestling sigil on his jacket matching the one on Vicky's bag.

Yanking her arm free book in hand she rushed to cover the small bit of bone being shown and the blood oozing from it. Unfortunately, her coach and the principle saw and flipped.

"VINCENT! DRAKE!" He roared, both cowering under the looks of anger from both adults and the team.

"Miko, get Vicky outside and wait for an ambulance." With a happy nod, Miko curled sort of around her friend and herded her out. Helping Jack lift her sweater hood and hide the tears while raf tried to clear a pathway and talk at the same time. Thankfully, it was easy to do and the four rushed out to the roaring ambulance coming up the street.

When the white and red ambulance wailed up the four scrambled inside. Skylar hissing in pain from her arm and her ears as the doors shut and took off. With the white haired man pulling her necklace off, her feathers changed and morphed into crimson hair, gunmetal blue eyes, higher cheek bones and tan skin from the pale it was before.

"Ow mother Fragging half glitch useless pile of scraplet left overs!" She hissed, glaring pained at a wall when the holoform pushed the bones back into place.

"Mind your glossa child, swearing like that won't make you heal faster." Ratchet snapped. She glared at him and groaned in pain again. Miko handed Ratchet the split and goss before settling on Skylar's free side and grinning.

"Look on the bright side, now you won't have to write the math test you've been dreading." Skylar bemoaned in despair.

"Slaaaaaaag. I forgot about that." She whined. Ratchet sorted, finishing up her arm and bracing as he took a turn and glitched to the driver's seat.

"You should be worrying about WheelJack and GrimLock when they find out you're arm is broken." Skylar gave a loud whine and bashed her head against the wall.

"Shit I forgot about them." She whined._'That's right, Jackie's due back from his next mission today.'_ She had forgotten, in the last three months that her guardian visited between scouting, this round had stuck around.

"It's not her fault Ratchet, Vince has been aiming to get back at her since she kicked his aft in gym." Jack defended, Skylar and Miko sharing a fist bump grinning.

"You WHAT?!" The four winced, and Skylar gave a sheepish smile to the doctor.

"Gym subject is wrestling. I got paired with Vince and kicked his ass, that's when everyone found out I was on the wrestling team. I tried to back out like you told me." She explained. Ratchet looked ready to protest about it form the driver seat as the hospital came into view.

"He talked scrap about Arcee." Jack cut in.

"He called her a whoring bitch that had no taste in guys, in short a slut and a pleasure bot rolled in one. he deserved that ass kicking." Miko piped up. Ratchet nodded softly with a look of rage, even while Raf uncovered his ears.

"We'll discuss this later." he stated. The four nodded, though Skylar groaned softly as Raf placed the necklace back on her neck to change her features as they pulled up to the hospital. The four clambered out, and followed the rush of medics that herded them inside.

**_~SPARKS TRAPPED IN_****DARK~******

"Broken in two places this time. What happened?" Skylar made a face in the safety of the private room. Her necklace in her hand while June finished up the cast on her arm.

"Vince through his body into my locker while my arm was in it. Then he leaned off enough for me to sort of pull my arm out before throwing his body back on it." She explained. Wincing when the nurse made a sound of protest.

"In his defense I did kick his arse for calling 'cee a whore." She stated quickly, an attempt to sooth some of the woman anger.

"Someone needs a serious talking with those boys parents." June clipped.

"They're dead, they died just after he was born. He lives with his adopted parents now. His mum walked out a year or two ago, his dad is doing five jobs a week and his sister is in Afghanistan." She defended quietly. June stopped and looked at her startled.

"I asked rookie to help me look up info. Hurt people, hurt people." She quoted. June sighed and nodded.

"Alright, fine. I'm calling WheelJack to come get you and take you home though." Skylar groaned and nodded. Resting her chin on her good arm.

"Fiiiiiine." She whined. June nodded, walking out while Skylar waited on her father figure. Knowing the mecha would be there in ten minutes tops.

"Sky?" Blinking, Skylar looked up at the door. Instantly shrieking in excitement when she spotted the familiar male in the door way. He had short, messy blue hair, orange eyes, jeans and a deep blue leather jacket with a dark grey shirt underneath.

"Thunder!" Pushing off the bed, Skylar tackled the man. Both laughing happily as he caught her carefully and spun her around while stepping into the room.

"Sky! God it's amazing to see you again. I thought I saw you getting hustled in." She grinned and nuzzled her friend happily humming.

"You got over your stutter! Yeah, long story. I missed you thunder." She chirped happily nuzzling into their huge. he lifted her up and held her on his hip happily. A large content grin on his face.

"I missed you too." he chirped. She giggled happily and nuzzled him, humming when he pet her head gently then shifted to sit on the berth and cuddle her close when she sat sideways and cradled her arm to his chest.

"Okay sky- Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?!" Both looked over startled, and Skylar instantly waved her good hand in a 'calm down' motion.

"It's okay Mrs. Darby! This is Thunder, he's been my best friend since i was three." She explained excitedly, beaming while the nurse made a face at the two.

"... Alright, Jansen is gong to be here in three minutes. You both have that long until you have to go." Skylar nodded, and waved the nurse off as she left. She made a soft sound of sadness and clung to her friend tightly.

"I don't want to leave you so soon." She pouted, happily tightening her hold best she could while he chuckled.

"Come on, three minutes could be worse. You'll see me again, now off. I need to give you something." Skylar beamed and scrambled down. All but bouncing in place eagerly while he stood with a laugh. He tugged off his jacket, and helped her put it on while she shrieked and clung to it happily. nuzzling into the large coat with a happy squeal

"Oh my god really!? Thank you thunder!" She tackled him into a hug, happily fussing with the coat she had loved for years, having loved it since she saw it on his too small body.

"I'll see you soon sky, remember look to the rain when you need me." Looking up, her shoulders slumped sadly when he was no where to be found. Nuzzling her new coat happily, she inhaled the smell of rain and honey from the coat. She still had that little piece of her friend.

**_~SPARKS TRAPPED IN_**__**_DARK~_**_****_

Climbing into WheelJack's driver's seat Skylar snuggled into the warm leather as the seat belt came around her carefully. The door shutting as he pulled away from the hospital.

"Hi Jacky." She chirped. the seat belt tightened slightly in a hug.

_"Hey chickadee. Sorry I took so long, cons were slag and holding me up. Did you wear that coat to school?"_Skylar shook her head and nuzzled into it more.

"No, a friend of mine showed up and gave it to me." she explained. Giggling when WheelJack hummed lightly in playful suspicion.

_"A friend huh? What's this 'friends' name?"_He questioned, chuckling as he tore out to the town. Skylar whooping happily at the speed.

"I don't know his real name, but when i met him he said to call him thunder. Mom and Dad used to call him that so i did too." She explained, grunted and jolting in the seat when he screened to a stop on the empty road.

"_HE'S CALLED WHAT?!"_Flinching at the anger she shrunk in the seat and coat.

"H-he's my friend Jacky. I've known him since he was 10 and i was 3." She said tightening her grip on the coat.

_"Did it used to have white?"_Skylar shook her head softly.

"No. It's never had white on it... Why?" She asked timidly. He relaxed some, and started driving back down the road again.

"If he isn't who i think he is no. if he is, he had better pray to primus I don't find him before you can defend him."


	19. Chapter 19

Lunging from WheelJack's altform, Skylar raced for the Dynobot leader nearby.

"Grim!" She shrieked, happily hugging his holoform which was careful of her arm. his real for nudging carefully at her cast.

"Name?"

"Not telling."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't allow you and the others to hurt someone who's already hurting."

"You're too compassionate for your own good."

"I know!" she chirped. Grinning happily when the dyno laughed and nuzzled her hair. She mimicked purring happily and leaned into it affection.

"you're coat smells like rain and honey, and Decepticon." Skylar made a face at his words and crossed her arms best she could.

"My childhood friend gave it to me while he was passing through." Then her eyes widened.

"You don't think he's mixed in with them do you?" GrimLock sniffed more at her coat before shaking his head and growling softly.

"No, but it stinks of a rain maker. Can i have it?" Skylar frown and tightened her arms stubbornly.

"Thunder has been my friend since i was three. i doubt he's a con." She clipped, turning and squirming free from the leader before bolting for Arcee. Both mechs chuckling behind her.

"They're being mean and won't believe me about thunder." She sulked, allowing the femme to pick her up and settle her on her shoulder.

"Their mechs Sky, they're like that." She hummed. Skylar giggled happily and settled comfortably before falling into a conversation with Arcee about the day.

**_~SPARKS TRAPPED IN_**__**_DARK~_**_****_

Orange optics dimmed softly, watching the autobot leave with his make-shift charge in the drivers seat. If he ever ran into her during a battle, at least he could locate her fast and get her out of harms way before she got hurt, with of course his trine running distractions.

"You're really fond of the human femme." The seeker turned, his slightly bulky frame casting a slight shadow on his brightly colored trine mate. He nodded, and crossed his arms over his cock pit sighing.

"What of it Nova?" He asked. Wings flicking up in annoyance. His trine mate chuckled and raised bother servos.

"Just curious. how many human years have you known her?" Stormfront scoffed and softened in memory.

"Thirteen human years. Coming up on fourteen when she turns seventeen." He stated, ignoring the whistle of shock from his mate then started laughing.

"she must be something special for you to get attached."

"Who got attached?" Both looked up to their camo colored trine mate. Giving nods to their leader as he landed.

"Fronts attached to the human he was sent to monitor. He kept going back after his mission finished." Acidstorm rolled his optics, and glanced upwards to the floating ship high in the sky.

"That's a dangerous thing brother. You know Megatron wants to retrieve her and have her delivered to shockwave." The rainmaker growled, wings fanning out protectively.

"I'll defect to the Autobots if it means keeping her safe." Both gave their brother a startled look before nodding.

"Alright front, what do we do?"

_**~SPARKS TRAPPED IN DARK~**__****_

'Vicky' squirmed in place outside the principles office. Her cast was slowly crumbling, and a bruise was forming on her cheek and eye. The teen had gotten beaten between gym and art. Her second and third period classes. Nuzzling into the honey and rain scented coat, she sighed gently and smiled in memories. It's not till Vincent, Drake, Josh and Anthony are walked out with police that she looks up and stands to shuffle inside.

"Victory, please sit." Shivering, she sat down and squirmed in place timidly again.

"Yes sir?" She asked. he hummed, and looked over her file. Leaving her nerves to get worse and worse the more the clock ticked the time away.

"You don't usually get into so many fights Victory. Care to explain why?" Skylar rubbed her arm and took a deep breath.

"Not... really. I don't know why they're taking a liking to me." She explained looking to the adult. she instantly straightened in horror while his eyes bled red, and his body glitched into a red haired, red and gold clothed man.

"Come on now Skylar, you know full well that humans always go back and attack old prey."


End file.
